


Don't you dare it

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [69]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: 100 words (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: dare
Series: My Drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words





	Don't you dare it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 100 words (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: dare

„Maybe you should make the first step,“ Stokely said.

Casey's eyes widened. „I'm afraid I already am in enough trouble. To tell the most wanted guy at school that I have a crush on him sounds not like the best idea.“

„Maybe you would get surprised. I admit, Zeke knows to put on a good show with the girls. But secretly, he's checking you out.“

„You must have lost your mind.“

Stokely laughed. „I'm just a good observer; it's not easy to fool me. Do you want me to test the water?“

Paling, Casey jumped up. „Don't you dare it!“


End file.
